


Wish You Were Here

by imaginarycircus



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-10
Updated: 2011-10-10
Packaged: 2017-10-24 11:16:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/262852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imaginarycircus/pseuds/imaginarycircus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve and Catherine lazy and on leave.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wish You Were Here

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kristen999](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kristen999/gifts).



It's rare that they are both on leave at the same time and in the same place, or places near enough that travel time is practical. So when the stars and planets align and give them forty-eight hours in California, or seventy-two hours in Guam, they make the most of it. They drink hard, play hard, and fuck hard. Get it all out of their systems and store up reserves for the long lonely days at sea, or on a mission.

But that was before Hawaii and before Five-O. Steve is different now, lighter, more laid back, at least on the surface. He's still wound tight at his core, that will never change, but he can relax now. He takes time off when she comes into port, meets her at the ship with the other Navy spouses, even brings her flowers. Catherine doesn't know what to call this thing they're doing. Its not dating, exactly. It's not a relationship in any normal sense. She doesn't have the heart to ask him if he sees other women when she's not around and won't ask him not to. Her heart is in this thing more than she'd like and it's not that he doesn't care, it's just that he's Steve fucking McGarrett and who would say no to him?

He even has a hammock now and she's lying in it, partially shaded by palm trees and he's making something lethal and icy in the blender that he brings out to her in tumbler. It's slushy and bright green. She sips and closes her eyes. He's remembered she likes mojitos and he's somehow made them into a frozen drink. He climbs into the hammock with her, sloshing frozen mojito on her leg and then licking it off and laughing because her legs taste of sunscreen.

She might kind of be a little bit in love with him, if she let herself stop and think about it. But the thought is too heavy and drops through the light and warmth and settles at the bottom of everything where she can ignore it like a stone dropped into the ocean.

They sip their drinks and sway gently in the breeze and the world is perfect for that moment. There is no schedule to keep to, no tasks that need to be done, and no one barking orders. They'll eat and sleep when they feel like it.

All her tension has melted, all her stress fallen away leaving her easy and sweet and full of laughter. She doesn't wish to stay in this moment always, to never go back to work, because she knows this moment of paradise is only possible because of the hard work that came before it and shored it up. It's the catalyst. She doesn't fool herself that they could settle down and have children and a minivan. She doesn't want those things and she can't imagine that he does either, but she can't lie to herself and say that she doesn't ever imagine a small dark haired infant lying on his chest, peering at her with deep blue eyes. It's just biology, she tells herself, but it's another rock dropped to the bottom of the ocean.


End file.
